Reborn
"Reborn" is the tenth and final episode of Season 5, and overall the fifty-second episode, and series finale, of Falling Skies. It was written by David Eick. It was directed by Olatunde Osunsanmi. It first aired on TNT August 30th, 2015. It drew 2.39 million US viewers. Plot Summary The final standoff will bring them "into the bowels of an iconic American location, wrought with new and unpredictable obstacles." While the team may suffer a great amount of loss, it looks like they're all out to win this fight in order to save humanity. Will they succeed? Plot It begins with a voice over and montage of photos exactly like the pilot episode, but with added enemy sketches and voiced by the same but much older Matt Mason. The short battle at the military base results in losses including that of Marty, after being stabbed in the chest by a Black Hornet's tail A Mason Militia biker gang arrives to meet up and leave for DC and the plan is laid out. The 2nd Mass are notified by another militia currently at DC that the enemy has formed a giant wall around the Lincoln Memorial area. The only way in is through some underground tunnels that Lt. Wolf happens to know as he lived in DC as a kid. They waste no time fast forwarding to the team being at DC and they begin their trek under ground. What they run into under ground is unlike anything they the 2nd Mass have seen before, baby Espheni eggs. Cochise comments that they are very violent when they are first born, a reference to the time eleven of his team were killed by newborns. The group are notified to be careful and not to disturb the eggs as they make their way to the heart of the enemy. As they get close to the end, one of the creatures erupts from the egg and kills JickJack. With everyone hunkering down for the blast in an enclosed space, Hal grabs Maggie and asks her to marry him. With the grenade fired by Wolf, who aims it at a nest of eggs, everyone takes a small hit from the blast, including Anne who seems to have been blown back against the concrete. Tom is separated from them with rubble between them and Wolf is trapped and killed underneath the rubble. Tom makes it outside to see the gathering forces of the enemy and comes face to face with the Espheni Queen. Tom attempts to provoke her into coming out of hiding so he can use the Dornian weapon but she spits a substance at him and pins him to the wall. She mocks his request and goes on to tell Tom why humanity deserves this fate. It turns out the Espheni came to earth nearly 1500 years ago and met our primitive ancestors. They wanted earth for it being the only habitable planet in the galaxy and a strategical sound location. She sent her best warrior, her daughter. The humans of that era killed all of them and ate their flesh in order to gain her strength. And now she is back to take out her revenge on earth. The rest of the 2nd Mass make it outside after having to go the long way and Anne collapses revealing the injury from the blast that has her near death. Ben runs off to find his father who is struggling to reach his weapon. As he tries, the queen begins to drink his blood and plans on sucking him dry. Tom manages to reach the weapon but unable to throw it, allows it to attach to him and poison his blood. As she drinks it, it poisons her and in an instant she disintegrates. And so does the entire army of hornets, skitters, Espheni Overlords and other creatures. Just as they start to die in the sky, we see Anne die from her injuries and cut back to Ben finding his father. After confirming that its done and they are all dead, there is a moment when Ben gives a concerned look and we cut to Tom asking whats wrong. Ben leads Tom to a now dead Anne. Only Tom knows she is pregnant and in a moment of flashback he remembers what the Dornian did for him after he froze to death in the beamer and he picks Anne up and heads back to the shore. Tom carries Anne asking for the Dornian to help him save her and the baby. The Dornian reply and take Anne under water. Just then, Pope turns up behind Tom. He was saved by a fellow group of militia near by and has a gun pointed at Tom who doesn't really care about Pope right now. Pope just doesn't have it in him anymore to do this and tries to give the gun to Tom to shoot him but Tom refuses to fight anymore, the war is over. Pope hating Tom to the very end, dies sitting down on the beach. We cut away to Matt writing as he narrates the final moments of the war. We see the cover of the book he was writing in being "Last of the World War" and watch as Tom reads it thinking it was great. Everyone is preparing for Tom's big speech and wearing galaxy pins to represent their new alliance with the Volm. As we get ready to hear Tom's final speech we get a view of each members new life now that the war is over. Matt is his father's son, likely to be a history professor of his own once we gets older. Hal and Maggie are an item and we assume they got married. Ben is seen with the Volm delegation which seems fitting since he still has his spikes and is an intellectual at heart, along with Cochise and Shaq. Weaver is a proud watching Matt and the others group up, even saluting those who stood by him, Dingaan Botha and Anthony. Isabella and Enos Ellis are speaking with a group of their peers. Anne is alive and still pregnant, having been saved by the Dornian. As we pan out on Tom giving his final speech, the last of the survivors and the last of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment cheer for their friend and leader Tom, as we zoom out into space to see Orion's Belt with the message that "we are not alone out there". Other Cast Co-Starring * Tricia Helfer as Voice of Espheni Queen * Scott McNeil as JickJack * Hugo Ateo as Mothball Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Joe Butterfield * Sarah Hall as Sergent Innis * Jason Wingham as 2nd Mass Fighter * Colin Corrigan as 2nd Mass Fighter * Randy Rafuse as 2nd Mass Fighter * Ivette Hernandez D as 2nd Mass Fighter * Ieisha Auyeung as 2nd Mass Fighter * Glen Brkich as 2nd Mass Fighter * Alan Mac Farlane as 2nd Mass Fighter * Nesta Chapman as 2nd Mass Fighter * Jina Anika as Nurse * Bert Mitchell as 2nd Mass Fighter * Jason Verner as 14th VA soldier * Unknown as Volm Ambassador Deaths * Marty * JickJack * Demarcus Wolf * Espheni Queen * Anne Mason (Revived) * Entire Espheni race * John Pope Significant Events *After learning that Washington, DC is surrounded by an impenetrable defensive wall, Tom leads a strike team into the city's tunnels while the other militias attack the wall as a distraction. *In the tunnels, an Espheni hatchling attack leaves Anne mortally wounded. She later dies of her wounds. *Separated from his team, Tom reaches the ruins of the Lincoln Memorial alone where he finally comes face to face with the Espheni Queen. The Queen reveals the Invasion of Earth to be an act of revenge for the death of her daughter on Earth 1,500 years ago. *Tom infects himself with the Dornia bioweapon as the Queen drains his blood, infecting her and through her all of the other Espheni with it. The bioweapon destroys the Espheni and their enslaved races, ending the Invasion of Earth. *Discovering that Anne has died, Tom takes her to the Dornia in a successful attempt to have her revived. *Pope is revealed to have survived his attack on Tom's base, but is left mortally wounded. He gives up his vengeance on Tom, but Tom refuses to kill him. Pope dies of his wounds. *Anne is revealed to be pregnant with her third, and Tom's fifth child. *Hal proposes to Maggie, who accepts. *Humanity starts again, united as one. They ask Tom to be President again but he refuses repeatedly. *Matt writes a book on the invasion. Tom's History Lesson Weaver mentions the Japanese kamikaze attacks of World War II. Matt mentions George Washington's initial refusals to become President. Outside References *Hal mentions Dr. Phil Alternate Ending *''"In the original outline, after Tom crushed the vial to release the Dorniya critter to kill the Queen, we see the critter scurry away. Later, after Tom’s big speech, the camera soars to the heavens — “We are not alone” — but then it zooms back down, all the way back to the Lincoln Memorial, now deserted, as that little Dorniya critter patters off into the night. However, we ultimately decided to end on a hopeful versus ominous note."'' - David Eick Photos Reborn_Image_7.jpg 11988550 1229222377103809 4431501475615711605 n.jpg 11924944_1229162077109839_4915997665947099243_n.jpg 11223687_1229301923762521_1791959794221359880_n.jpg Reborn_Image_1.jpg Reborn_Image_2.jpg Reborn_Image_3.jpg Reborn_Image_4.jpg Reborn_Image_5.jpg Reborn_Image_6.jpg Reborn_Image_BTS.jpg|Behind the Scenes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes